Zero X Kaname I Shouldn't Love You But I Do Anyway
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Kaname sat there as he thought about his and Yuuki relationship before she left him for Zero and then remembered the dark room Yuuki was trapped in which lead him to remembering the dark room he was in with Zero a week ago. Then he continues to let the memory play until he finds himself craving Zero. He tried to telll himself he doesn't want Zero but in his heart, he does.


Zero X Kaname I Shouldn't Love You But I Do Anyway

"Please keep taking care of Yuuki for us." Were the last words Juri Kuran said to her now 18 year old pureblood son Kaname Kuran. The pureblood frowned at the night scenery that was like morning to him as he remembered his mother grabbing the hand of his little sister and taking her into a dark room where she sealed his sister's vampire traits which lead to her death. Then a short fragment of memory popped into the pureblood's head that made him grip the widowsill tighter and sigh in pleasure slightly. He remembered being in a dark room with a certain silver haired, lavender eyed hunter the week before. He let the memory play through until he realized that he was being to crave the hunters touch and shook his head repeatedly back and fourth until the memory was out of his head. He knew he should never fall for a hunter, much less THE hunter that took away his fiance' but he craved the arousing touch of the hunter who was none other than his enemy, Kiryu Zero.

(Kaname's P.O.V...)

Sigh. I stared blankly out the window into the starry night sky only to find my enemy and my former fiance' sitting under the stars, spralled out on a blanket, making out heavily. I turned away and closed my midnight blue curtains in frustration. I stomped over to my bed and threw myself on it before I turned over and laid my head on my pillow. "I hate Zero." I mummbled into my pillow until I felt a well-known touch run his delicate fingertips down my back. I arched my back slightly and looked behind me to find my number one servant behind me.

"Are you alright Kaname-sama?" He asked, looking into my reddish-brown eyes with his crystal blue ones full of concern, his blonde hair in a mess, like he'd just awoken and his clothes also all in a mess, as if he hadn't bothered to straighten them. "I'm fine...Hanabusa." I said before I lowered myself back onto my bed. "Are you sure? Do you need me to bring you anything? Food, water, Yuuki-sama?" He asked before I shot a look at him. "Right. Forgive me, I shouldn't have said her name in your pressence." He said before he bowed in forgiveness. I turned on my back and sighed as I ran my fingers through my dark auburn hair before he sat on the foot of my bed. "I'm happy to be of some service to you Kaname-sama." He said as he placed his hand on my leg. I don't know why but for a split second, I felt Zero's touch and shivered in delight. "Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa asked in confusion. "I'm fine. Now please, leave." I said and the seventeen year old blonde rose from my bed and bowed before he left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and remembered her soft skin touching mine as I held her tightly, her cute laughter, and big bright, reddish-brown eyes shining with pure excitement. "Yuuki..." I whispered into the darkness until I heard my door open to see my enemy standing there.

"What's wrong Kuran? Jealous?" He taunted before he smirked. "Get out." I told him before I put my pillow over my head. He smirked and chuckled at this and walked over to my bed. "I believe I just told you to get out." I said but it was barely audible to the hunter cause he sat on my bed despite my protests to get out. "What's wrong Kuran? I've never seen you like this...since last week that is." He said before my face reddened as I remembered him inside me, taking me all at once, forcing me to comply, and me refusing. He ran is warm fingertips down my spine, making me shiver in delight. "Ooh. Kuran, you like this?" He purred into the pillow as he climbed on top of me. "I...feel Zero's..." I whispered before he fully laid on top of me, making me struggle to breath and keep my composture. Soon enough, I couldn't breath under the pillow any longer and took it off, throwing it on the other side of my bed.

"Too hot under there Kuran?" Zero teased. "Shut...up." I told him before I felt the bed move. I tried to stop the bed from moving but he grabbed my wrists with his hand and held them in place on the headboard. "You're so aroused Kaname, do you like my touch that much?" He asked as he stroked in between my legs. "Aangh..." I moaned soflty. "That sound you made clearly proves to me that you enjoy this." He said before he undid the button then the zipper and reached inside my gray boxers.

"No...Zero please..." I begged but he ignored my pleas and wrapped his large hand arond my swollen, throbbing cock. He rubbed, almost milking it slowly, making me grunt and moan in pleasure. "Ze...ro." I begged. "What's wrong Kuran? Why are you trying to fight it? You like it, don't you?" He teased, stroking harder, making me cry out and try to get away but Zero kept me in place. "Aangh..." I moaned. I wanted to get away bu I couldn't resist. I desired his touch. I wanted him so much. "Take me..Zero." I whispered. I tried to reach behind me, even thought it was completely useless, I want to touch Zero. I wanted to feel him, touch him, arouse him, the same way he's arousing me. I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter under his touch. "Aangh...Zero...I can't...more..." I sad before my breathing began to quicken and moans got louder until I'd had enough. "Zero, I'M CUMMING!" I shouted as semen shot out from my cock. The hunter released me and I feel onto the bed in a heap of sweat, semen and drool.

"I hate you...so much...Zero." I said. "Yet you're so aroused at my touch. Now, how does that make sense...Kuran?" He teased before he turned me over tummy-side up. "Zero...what are you...uwah!" I sai before I saw him put my cock in his mouth. "No! Don't suck it...Aangh..." I said before I threw my head back as the 17 year old hunter managed to fit my whole cock in his mouth and still have room to suck it. "Enough Zero...you've made your point...quit sucking my..." I said before his hand went behind me and he played with my balls. I jumped and cried out in pleasure. "Zero stop! Jeez, I...aahhhh!" I said as my second orgasm hit me harder than the first. I looked down and saw cum on the edges of Zero's mouth and dripping down his face. He pulled away and a string of drool was left behind. I scowled at the hunter and he smriked at me. "I really hate you..." I said. "I know you do, love." He said before he grabbed my chin and kissed me. I stared at him in surprise. My face burned bright red and I willingly let him put/force his tongue into my mouth. I began to kiss the hunter back, wanting him more and more. I gripped the back of his jacket before he grabbed my hand and put it on his cock. "He's so..." I thought before he made me move my hand. I didn't know what to do at first until I heard him grunt deep in his throat. "Did he just..." I thought before he let go of my hand and pulled away from our kiss and began to kiss my neck. I leaned my head back and rubbed his cock out of sync. He pulled away from my neck and moaned before he kissed me more. I didn't expect Zero to be so horny yet so into my body. Then again, I really didn't care. I wanted him so much. I grabbed him and pulled him closer, making him fall on top of me.

"Pants off Kiryu." I told him. He looked at me as if I was insane. "I said pants off." I said before I grabbed the zipper and pulled it down then undid the button before I yanked his pants. "Kaname...what are you..." He started to ask before I yanked his boxers off and his cock sprang up like a rocket shooting into orbit. "Zero...you..." I started to say. "Sh-shut up." Zero said as he looked away. "You liked my moaning?" I asked before I saw his cheeks burn red. "You did?" I asked and he nodded slowly. I looked at him in surprise before I smiled. "It's alright Zero." I told him before I hugged him. He looked at me in surprise before he pushed me away.

"Wh-what are you doing Kuran? Don't hug me!" He said. "But you need it Zero. I can tell." I said and he looked at me like I was insane. "H-How do you know?" I asked. "I can tell by the way you touch me. It's obivious that your scared to make a move on me." I said. "I-I'm not scared!" He defended before I patted him on the head. "Please Zero, if you hide it, you'll make me worry." I said. "What are you saying? You're acting like you love me!" He said and I looked away from him slowly as my face burned bright red. "Kuran...do you...love me?" He asked and I nodded slowly. Then I watched him fall onto my bed and I couldn't control myself so I jumped on him. "Kuran...what are you..." He started to say before I kissed him and made our naked cocks rub against each other. He looked at me in surprise before he began kissing back and rubbing harder. Both of us began grunting deep in our throats before we pulled away and grunts turned to moans. Then he reached behind me and squeezed my ass. I jumped and shireked and he held me close. "Um...Zero, what are you..." I started to ask before I saw him wet his finger and then stick it in my ass. "Aahhh! Zero..." I said as I arched my back. He began fingering my ass, hitting my prostate dead on, and I leaned against him, my face on his chest, and gripped his white undershirt. My ass was sticking out in the air and I was almost grinding my teeth as he contined.

"Aahhh...Zero...more dammit more..." I begged before he obeyed and went faster and harder. I let go of his shirt and dug at his back, making him cry out in pleasure. Then I got an idea and I lowered my head and sucked his cock as he contined to finger my ass. He moaned as I sucked him off as he pleasured me to high hights. Soon enough, both of us began breathing heavily and our moans got louder and louder until, as if they were in sync, we both began spurting our semen on each other. Then we separated and laid on the bed next to each other. We smiled before we heard my younger sister call, "Zero! Kaname-niisama! Dinner!" from the other. "Come on. Let's go." Zero said as he got up and put his boxers and pants on before he held his hand out to me. I smiled and took his hand, standing up before he handed me my pants and boxers and we walked out of my room, hand-in-hand.


End file.
